112915-Lorreas Leadership Lecture
18:21:19 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:21 -- 18:21:51 GG: May. I. Ask. Why. Miss. Libby. And. Yourself. Thought. It. Would. Be. A. Good. Reason. To. Cut. Off. Mr. Aesona. From. His. Element? 18:22:31 AT: I've allrready expllained to him that my rolle in that was ensurring that it coulld be UNDONE 18:22:48 GG: He. Apparently. Does. Not. Understand. That. 18:22:56 AT: He doesn't underrstand a llot of things 18:22:56 GG: And. Has. Nothing. But. Spite. At. The. Moment. 18:23:09 GG: Indeed. He. Does. Not. Understand. A. Lot. Of. Things.... 18:23:10 AT: And he doesn't trrust me enough forr me to make anything cllearrerr forr him 18:23:20 GG: And. He. Is. Not. Willing. To. Listen. To. Me. 18:23:29 AT: Despite my being absollutelly forrthrright with him regarrding reallly alll of this 18:23:57 GG: As. It. Stands. Though.... Did. Miss. Libby. Explain. Her. Reasoning. To. You? 18:24:15 AT: Yes. 18:24:27 GG: What. Is. Your. Take. On. It? 18:25:02 AT: Welll it's sorrt of that basicallly he's absollutelly incompetent because he willlfullly makes an efforrt to do the worrst things without considerration forr the consequences as they stand 18:25:16 AT: And has been given NO REASON thus farr to actuallly change his methodollogy 18:25:29 AT: Because AAISHA has been the one taking the most punishment forr HIS mistakes 18:25:54 GG: That. Does. Seem. To. Be. True.... He. Keeps. Saying. He. Needs. To. Improve. His. Powers. So. That. He. Can. Undo. His. Mistakes.... 18:26:12 AT: And wheneverr anyone llooks to make him take ACCOUNTABILLITY forr what he's done, he acts too SELLF RIGHTEOUS to accept that he actuallly fucked him 18:26:12 AT: No 18:26:24 AT: I don't trrust him undoing any of that 18:26:27 AT: He willl manage to make it worrse 18:26:45 GG: I. Agree. That. Undoing. The. Mistakes. Is. Not. What. Needs. To. Be. Done.... 18:26:48 AT: He'lll go back and think that killling me woulld imprrove things orr some idiotic pllot llike that 18:27:06 GG: He. Is. Not. That. Far. Gone. With. His. Thoughts.... 18:27:14 AT: I'm extrrapollating 18:27:22 AT: Worrst case scenarrio 18:27:33 AT: Not that he COULLD killl me 18:28:02 GG: You. Are. Not. Invincible. Miss. Fenrix.... 18:28:06 AT: But the point remains that his efforrts to FIX things have been the CAUSE of most of these prrobllems 18:28:11 AT: I am awarre that I am not 18:28:20 AT: But if I am to die, it won't be to him. 18:29:19 GG: And. The. Remaining. Cause. Of. His. Problems. Is. His. Inability. To. Accept. Choices. Being. Presented. To. Him.... 18:29:28 AT: Yes 18:30:22 GG: Of. Course. The. Reason. For. That. Is. That. He. Insists. That. The. Right. Choice. Is. The. One. He. Will. Have. Some. Form. Of. Proof. Of. Being. Right.... 18:30:43 GG: Constantly. Telling. Me. That. All. I. Say. To. Him. Are. Nothing. But. "Pep. Talks." 18:30:47 AT: He can't see the futurre. 18:31:08 AT: That is the ONLLY way to know if something woulld be "right" 18:31:12 AT: And that isn't how choices WORRK 18:31:31 AT: You do what SEEMS llike the right thing, and if you're wrrong you deall with the consequences. 18:31:46 AT: But then he doesn't underrstand how a LLOT of things worrk 18:31:49 GG: I. Do. Agree. With. The. Idea. That. There. Has. To. Be. Some. Substantial. Goal. That. Can. Be. Seen.... 18:32:15 GG: It. Would. Seem. He. And. I. Are. Constantly. Of. The. Opposite. Stock.... 18:32:29 GG: He. Requires. Proof. And. I. Just. Accept. Things. As. They. Are. Presented.... 18:32:37 AT: I don't know how any LLibby fellt anything romantic forr him, he has absollutelly no underrstanding of prroperr heallthy rellationships, forr one thing 18:32:53 AT: He can onlly trrust otherrs as much as he trrusts himsellf. 18:33:05 AT: And he is ABSOLLUTELLY unrrelliablle, in his eyes 18:33:10 AT: So he doesn't trrust anyone ellse, eitherr 18:34:08 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Though. If. This. Actioni. Will. Help. Him. Though.... 18:34:18 GG: He. Has. Nothing. But. Spite. Now.... 18:34:35 AT: I was going to trry to hellp him frrom this, because I KNOW that he coulld be betterr than this 18:34:42 AT: He has BEEN nothing but spite 18:35:01 AT: Spite and whining and 18:35:10 AT: It's just so PATHETIC 18:35:14 AT: I'm sorrry. 18:35:20 AT: I don't know what can be done to hellp him. 18:35:32 GG: I. Tried. To. Give. Him. Options. To. Help. Him. Grow. Stronger.... He. Says. He. Can. Feel. His. Element. But. Can. Not. Use. It. So. I. Suggested. For. Him. To. Meditate. On. It.... 18:35:42 AT: He is resollved to be the worrst possiblle trrolll that he can be. 18:36:07 GG: There. Is. One. Thing. That. Bothers. Me. Further. In. All. This.... 18:36:27 GG: Talking. With. Miss. Libby. About. This.... She. Seemed.... Rather.... 18:37:02 GG: How. Does. One. Read. Black. Feelings. Being. Expressed? 18:37:34 AT: What 18:38:10 GG: She. Seemed.... Black. For. Him.... 18:38:20 AT: Oh 18:38:23 GG: At. Least. In. A. Beginning. Stage. Of. It..... 18:38:36 AT: ... Welll, perrhaps, but therre is allso good reason forr those feellings to exist 18:39:36 GG: Yes. But. If. It. Does. Develop. Things. Will. Get. Complicated.... She. Use. To. Be. Flush. For. Him. At. One. Point.... It. Feels. As. If. This. Will. Be. Unstable.... 18:39:59 GG: And. While. Mr. Aesona. Denies. Feeling. Black. Towards. Her. He. Holds. Onto. That. Spite. With. An. Iron. Fist.... 18:40:12 AT: Give it time. 18:40:31 AT: If necessarry, I may be ablle to manage something ashen. 18:40:42 GG: He. Will. Not. Let. You. 18:40:51 GG: If. Only. Because. He. Will. Deny. It. Will. Be. Necessary. 18:40:56 AT: He won't be ablle to stop me. 18:41:57 GG: He. May. Surprise. You.... 18:42:23 GG: If. There. Is. An. Absolute. Wrong. Choice. To. Be. Made. Here. He. May. Yet. Find. It.... 18:43:33 GG: I. Can. Not. Understand. How. He. Can. At. One. Point. Give. Me. The. Determination. To. Know. I. Can. Become. A. Good. Leader. And. Yet. Still. Be. Like. This.... 18:43:52 AT: I hope that he doesn't have to die forr the sake of the team. 18:44:08 GG: I. Will. Not. Let. Him. Die. 18:44:43 AT: If he is deterrmined to worrk against the team at everry opporritunity, then I don't see the point of saving him. 18:44:47 AT: He is thrreatening a wholle UNIVERRSE 18:45:31 GG: He. Is. Not. Working. Against. The. Team.... Just. Miss. Libby.... Which. Is. Problematic. But.... Might. Be. Managable.... 18:47:59 AT: I think brringing horrrorrterrrorrs into the equation quallifies as worrking against the team. 18:48:33 GG: He. Did. Not. Know. The. Full. Effect. Of. His. Action. There.... 18:48:49 GG: Which. Is. Back. To. The. Two. Problems.... 18:49:20 AT: Yes. 18:49:31 AT: If he is going to pllan TIME TRRAVELL 18:49:43 AT: HE NEEDS TO KNOW HOW TO UNDERRSTAND CONSEQUENCES 18:49:52 AT: That is prrobablly a VITALL PARRT OF IT 18:50:06 GG: Right. Now. We. Need. To. Focus. On. Removing. His. Spite.... 18:50:19 GG: Only. Then. Will. He. Actually. Start. To. Learn. 18:51:26 GG: If. There. Was. One. Thing. Miss. Aaisha. Always. Said. Is. That. It. Is. More. Important. That. The. Troll. Learns. Than. Be. Culled. For. His. Mistakes.... 18:52:40 AT: If his mistakes become activelly and intentionallly hurrting the team, he willl die, regarrdlless of what Aaisha woulld prreferr. 18:53:30 GG: He. Is. Not. Intentionally. Hurting. The. Team.... I. Would. Not. Hesitate. If. He. Was.... 18:53:52 AT: Good. 18:55:02 GG: Have. You. Talked. With. Miss. Aaisha. At. All. Lately? She. Has. Not. Been. Available. For. Me.... 18:55:16 GG: And. She. Is. Going. To. Need. You. When. She. Is.... 18:55:20 AT: I know. 18:55:28 GG: Sorry. If. I. Keep. Saying. That.... 18:55:32 AT: I am waiting forr herr. 18:56:18 GG: You. May. Need. To. Approach. Her. At. Times.... 18:56:33 AT: I am waiting forr herr to be availlablle. 18:56:40 GG: Sorry. I. Misunderstood. 18:56:58 AT: I am speaking to Erribus now regarrding it, somewhat 18:57:08 GG: Ah. Good.... 18:57:57 GG: I. Am. Hoping. He. Will. Be. Able. To. Help. Her. With. The. Miss. Lorcan. Situation.... 18:59:06 AT: Frrom the llooks of it, I bellieve he willl. 18:59:51 GG: I. Trust. That. He. Will.... 19:01:26 GG: Well. Thank. You. For. Listening. And. Offering. Your. Thoughts. On. All. This.... 19:01:50 AT: I'm gllad if my ranting has hellped at alll 19:02:26 GG: It. Did.... I. Am. Learning. That. I. Need. Other. Viewpoints. On. All. Of. This.... 19:03:00 AT: That is the llarrgest challlenge of lleaderrship, besides the otherr llarrgerr challlenges 19:04:27 GG: I. Was. Thinking. Before. That. The. Largest. Challenge. Would. Be. To. Present. The. Entire. Group. With. A. Tangible. Idea. Of. A. Goal.... 19:04:52 AT: If LLilla is a seerr of time orr whateverr 19:04:56 AT: Coulldn't she do that? 19:05:07 AT: You don't have to do everrything as lleaderr 19:05:09 AT: You just PRRESENT it 19:05:19 AT: Use theirr skillls 19:05:22 AT: Orrganize them! 19:05:36 AT: Guide theirr efforrts. That's how you win 19:05:42 GG: Of. Course.... 19:06:33 GG: Thank. You. For. That. As. Well. Then.... Though. I. Do. Admit. In. Terms. Of. Madame. Cenero'S. Visions. It. May. Not. Be. As. Concrete. As. One. Would. Like.... 19:07:10 AT: Welll they may be the best that you can get, forr the time being 19:07:24 AT: And they're entirrelly separrate frrom LLibby, which may hellp Nyarrlla. 19:07:45 GG: You. Are. Right. On. That. As. Well.... 19:08:17 GG: If. I. Can. Not. Help. Mr. Aesona. See. Reason. And. Focus. On. Other. Ways. Of. Understanding. His. Element. Then. Perhaps. She. Can.... 19:09:17 AT: Welll 19:09:26 AT: Seeing is kind of what Seerrs do, I think 19:10:01 GG: Well. I. Will. Go. To. Find. Her. For. This. 19:10:12 GG: Thank. You. Again. Miss. Fenrix. For. Your. Councel. 19:10:23 GG: It. Has. Been. Illuminating.... 19:10:51 AT: I'm gllad to be ablle to offerr some reall hellp. 19:11:11 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:11 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea